Jugemu Sequencer
Jugemu Sequncer (ジュゲムシーケンサー) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto e prodotto da vocaliod-P. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 24 maggio 2011. Informazioni Questa canzone è ispirata da Jugemu, uno dei più famosi racconti Rakugo giapponesi. Il PV per questa canzone è stata fatta da me. Liriche Giapponese=寿限無、寿限無　五劫の擦り切れ 海砂利水魚の水行末　雲来末　風来末 食う寝る処に住む処がどっこい！ このままこの歌が続くと思ったら 大間違いですよ！ 寿限無、寿限無　五劫の擦り切れ 海砂利水魚の水行末　雲来末　風来末 食う寝る処に住む処がどっこい これより長い名前なんて知らないし 出会ったコトもないよ もっと短くて大切な名前を知ってるよ 君を幸せにするため 組み立てましょ恋の手順 目の前の釦を押すだけで 幸福の目盛が上がってく △と×を八回 ○と□だらけテンテコマイ 東方の嵐みたいな弾幕もたまに来るから 気をつけて！ 君と幸せになるため 組み立てましょ愛の手順 叩く場所をたまに間違えたら 幸福の目盛が下がっちゃう！ 最後まで諦めないで 全部の釦を保持したら ♡の形をした隠し釦が 出てくるから迷わず押してね 両手をわざと塞ぐようにしました 君の口付けを待っています！ 寿限無、寿限無　五劫の擦り切れ 海砂利水魚の水行末　雲来末　風来末 食う寝る処に住む処 やぶら小路の藪柑子 パイポパイポパイポの シューリンガンシューリンガンの グーリンダイグーリンダイの ポンポコピーのポンポコ なんちゃって！|-|Romaji=jugemu, jugemu gokou no surikire kaijari suigyo no suigyoumatsu unraimatsu fuurimatsu kuu neru tokoro ni sumu tokoro ga dokkoi! kono mama kono uta ga tsuzuku to omottara daimachigai desu yo! jugemu, jugemu gokou no surikire kaijari suigyo no suigyoumatsu unraimatsu fuurimatsu kuu neru tokoro ni sumu tokoro ga dokkoi kore yori nagai namae nante shiranai shi deatta koto mo nai yo motto mijikakute taisetsuna namae o shitteru yo kimi o shiawase ni suru tame kumitatemasho koi no SEQUENCE me no mae no BUTTON o osu dake de HAPPY no GAUGE ga agatteku sankaku to batsu o hachikai maru to shikaku darake tentekomai higashi no hou no arashi mitai na renzoku mo tama ni kuru kara ki o tsukete! kimi to shiawase ni naru tame kumitatemasho ai no SEQUENCE tataku basho o tama ni machigaetara HAPPY no GUAGE ga sagacchau! saigo made akiramenaide zenbu no BUTTON o HOLD shitara HEART no katachi o shita kakushi BUTTON ga dete kuru kara mayowazu oshite ne ryoute o waza to fusagu you ni shimashita kimi no kichizuke o matteimasu! jugemu, jugemu gokou no surikire kaijari suigyo no suigyoumatsu unraimatsu fuurimatsu kuu neru tokoro ni sumu tokoro yaburakouji no burakouji paipo paipo paipo no shuuringan shuuringan no guurindai guurindai no ponpokopii no ponpoko nanchatte!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di 2bricacity, corretto da damesukekun' Jugemu, jugemu gokou no surikire Kaijarisuigyo no suigyoumatsu unraimatsu fuurimatsu Kuunerutokoro ni sumu, hold it right there! But you believe that if this song keeps on going like this, then that would be a big mistake! Jugemu, jugemu gokou no surikire Kaijarisuigyo no suigyoumatsu unraimatsu fuurimatsu Kuunerutokoro ni sumu, hold it right there! Even if this is such a long name, I don’t mind And I didn’t just happen to come across it I just want a shorter, more important name to be known For you to be happy Let’s put together a new name, with love’s sequence. If you just push the button before your eyes That will be enough to give you happy memories (Triangle) and (Punishment) eight times It’s full of (Circle) and (Square) and humming with activity, The east side seems to be brewing up a storm and continuous barrage comes once in a while, So be careful! For you to become happy Let’s put together a new name, with love’s sequence If the places where it likes to hit sometimes gets mistaken Then your happy memories will go away! Don’t give up until the end Because if you hold every button Your (Heart’s) shape will be concealed, and your button Will come out, and lose its way With both hands, you seemingly tie your hands on purpose, And I’ll be waiting on your kiss! Jugemu, jugemu gokou no surikire Kaijarisuigyo no suigyoumatsu unraimatsu fuurimatsu Kuunerutokoro ni sumu tokoro Yaburakouji no burakouji Paipopaipo paipo no Shuuringan shuuringan no Guurindai guurindai no Ponpokopii no ponpoko Just kidding! Video 【初音ミク】ジュゲムシーケンサー【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2010